Oven Full of Buns
by SanctuaryGurl22
Summary: Crackfic about Sharon and Andy's relationship and some unforeseen challenges that arise! Please read, review and share with others :
1. Chapter 1

**Another Sharon/ Flynn crackfic I thought of right before I went to bed. It will have multiple chapters if it gets enough feedback. I hope y'all enjoy, please read, review and share with others. **

Over the last couple months Andy Flynn and Sharon Raydor had ventured into a budding relationship. They had spent years hating one another; constantly working against each other. After one special night of dinner, dancing and a romp in Sharon's king sized bed everything had changed. They realized the arguing was a cover for the sexual tension they had long suppressed. After much deliberation they decided to take the next step and move in with one another. So now the couple stood together in their condo bathroom undressing after a hard day of work. An unspoken routine had formed and they were comfortable being around one another.

"Hey Shar you know from this angle it looks like you have put on a little weight!" Andy Flynn chuckled as he reached out and poked his lovers exposed abdomen. He could feel the glare she was giving him through the black spectacles she donned.

"I'm not even going to warrant that with a response." Sharon's smooth voice replied. She pulled on a small silk nightie effectively covering her torso from Andy's critical view. A strange look graced her features as she ran her hand over her stomach. She smoothed the silk fabric against her skin and sashayed out of the bathroom, leaving Andy standing with his mouth agape.

"Aw come on don't be like that, I didn't mean it as a bad thing. I like my woman soft and round," he could barely contain his laughter as he chased after her. He could tell she was mad by how fast she trotted through their modest condo. Before he could even explain himself she was gone from his view.

Breaking into an all out jog, he was shocked at what he found when he rounded the corner. Sharon sat on the couch with her head in her hands. Small, muffled whimpers could be heard in the eerily quiet room. Her body shook with each strangled sob that escaped. Andy was mortified; he never expected her to respond like that. He slid down on the couch beside her and contemplated what to do. His instinct was telling him that she needed some space but he wanted nothing more than to wrap his arms around her and apologize.

"Shar, im sorry I didn't mean to offend, I was just joking to getting a rise out of you," Andy slowly wrapped his arms around her small frame and pulled her close. He pulled her face toward his a wiped the tears that fell from her puffy eyes.

"Baby talk to me, please," Andy leaned in and placed a small kiss on her temple. Rubbing soothing circles on her back; he could feel her start to relax.

"Andy, its not you I just have felt a little out of sorts lately. My entire squad hates me, I have absolutely no friends and I'm putting on weight like crazy! Half my clothes don't fit and I just feel dreadful. I spent the entire morning trying not to throw up on DDA Hobbs. You know even Provenza mentioned that I need to start hitting the gym! Said he didn't want to see me bust out of my expensive Armani blazers. Andy I just don't know what to do." Sharon dropped her head onto his shoulder and let out a loud sigh.

"Honey you cant dwell on anything he says. You know he only does it to ruffle your feathers. He wants to see you fly off the handle and lose that Raydor coolness." Andy smiled sweetly when he heard her softly chuckle. He tightened his grip around her, letting his arm drape her waist. He took note of the fact that her once slender hips had somewhat widened and were softer to the touch. Letting his curiously get the best of him, he reach around and laid his hand on her stomach. His hand moved slowly up and down her once lean, taut torso. He noticed how soft it now felt and a gentle roundness was evident.

"What are you doing?" Sharon asked with a confused look on her face. She shifted and turned to face him, looking deep into his eyes. Andy seemed to be lost in thought, not hearing a single word she said. His hand never slowed its movements; now rubbing circles on her tummy. The innocent, boyish look on his face made her heart melt. She had such a deep love for this man and was grateful to have him. After five minutes of silence she broke their embrace and stood up from the couch. Before she could take a full step Andy reached out and grabbed her gently by the arm.

"Shar, is there any chance you could be pregnant?"


	2. Chapter 2

"Hahahaha Andy you are too funny!" she chuckled uneasily and plopped back down on the couch beside him.

"I cant be pregnant!" she scoffed; playfully punched him in the shoulder. She looked at him, pleading with her eyes, wanting him to confirm her statement. Scooting closer to him she wrapped her arms around his and laid her head on his shoulder.

"Andy, I cant be pregnant? It's just not plausible," she questioned rather than stated. Her grip tightened with every word she spoke.

"Well its not like you're a virgin or anything so it is very plausible," Andy could barely hold back his amusement. His body shook with laughter causing Sharon to break the hold she had on his arm. The hilarity only intensified when he saw the huge pout she was giving him.

"I don't see what's so funny. This is not a laughing matter!" she whined, pushing out her bottom lip and crossed her arms across her chest. She stiffened and moved further down the couch. Sitting on the couch staring straight ahead; she could feel him scooting closer to her location. Her body tensed a little when he slipped his arm around her waist and pulled her back toward him.

"Well, honey if you think its unfeasible we have nothing to worry about, but just in case why don't you take a test?" Andy gave her a coy smile and rested both hands on her abdomen.

" You can call me your baby daddy now! Hey if it's a boy can I name him Louie?" he ducked just in time to miss the pillow she chucked at his head.

"There is no baby! Even if there was no way in hell would I name it Louie!" she abruptly stood knocking Andy off the couch in the process.

"Fine, you think your little swimmers did the job, lets find out. Since I don't have any pregnancy test lying around you are going to go with me to buy one." she walked toward the bedroom to change into adequate shopping attire. Only to poke her head around the doorway and yell at Andy.

" Come on baby daddy get dressed!

Two outfits and three arguments later they were on their way to a drug store on the opposite end of the city. Sharon blatantly refused to go the one down the street for fear of being seen. So and hour later they were still looking for the perfect place to get a pregnancy test. Countless pharmacy's littered the street but Sharon waved off every one of them.

"That one is too small, and that one is too big, oh not that one is too bright!" Sharon's commented on the offending buildings. She could sense Andy growing tired but completely ignored it. Finally he stopped the car in front of a CVS.

"Sharon I don't care if this building is on fire, we are going inside and you are going to buy a test," Andy rounded the car a pulled her from the car. She lunged in the opposite direction but he pushed her through the automatic doors anyway.

They walked down the aisles randomly picking up items off the shelves. Neither had the courage to actually do what they came here for. The store was small at best and their walking around was causing the clerk to get antsy. Taking the lead Andy softly grabbed Sharon's hand and guided her down the feminine products aisle.

The amount of pregnancy test available seemed the overwhelm them. They stood there like a dear in the head lights each with a different brand of test in hand. Andy could hear Sharon reading the instructions quietly to herself. Who knew a pregnancy test could be so complicated. Sensing their distress a clerk finally came to their rescue.

"Can I help you all find anything in particular? The clerk chirped with a cheerful smile. The girl noticed the box in Sharon's hand and squealed with delight.

"Omg are you expecting?! That's so precious, im always amazed when older couples come in to buy these. The technology now a days allows so many people your age to conceive and its just beautiful." The girl let out another squeal before she reached out and rubbed Sharon's tummy.

"Aw, feels like someone is already getting a littke baby bump!" The delusional girl giggled with genuine delight.

Andy almost doubled over with laughter at the look Sharon gave the clerk. Her eyes were mere slits and shooting daggers. The young girl seemed to visibly deflate once given the Raydor Glare and quickly pulled her hand back. Without saying another word the girl turned and almost sprinted out of sight. Andy grabbed the box from Sharon and went toward the front to pay the terrified clerk. Sharon turned and walked out of the store in a huff.

The night was shaping to be an interesting one. Their trip to the store had been a complete disaster. Andy spent 10 minutes trying to consol the young girl Sharon had scared. In the end he gave her a big tip and an awkward hug to shut her up. When he finally got back to the car Sharon leaned against the passenger door waiting for him wearing the biggest scowl he had ever seen. He handed her the bag and they got in the car to leave. Andy had to bury his face in his sleeve to mask the fit of giggles bubbling forth. He couldn't believe how this night was turning out.

The test they hastily grabbed turned out to be one of the easier to work. Andy sat on the couch wringing his hands in anticipation. Though he didn't want to tell Sharon, he was hoping it was positive. He had always wanted more children and what better a time than now. Plus a child from him and Sharon would be super model hot. He chuckled at how conceded he was even in a situation like this. Allowing himself to daydream, he didn't hear Sharon come back into the room.

"ok I have to wait three minutes. If the strip turns blue its positive, pink means negative." Sharon sat the test on the table with shaky hands. Her mind was on overload.

The three minutes turned out to be the longest span of both of their lives. When the time finally came, neither moved a muscle to look at the test. They exchanged uneasy glances, both urging the other to pick it up. Sharon reached forward but at the last minute pulled back. Finally Andy picked up the test and with wide eyes looked at the strip. The look on his face was unreadable. With a boyish grin he took the test and sat it back down on the table. He locked eyes with Sharon and stared intently; never saying a word.

"Ok stop looking at me like that, what's the results," Sharon shrieked. The look of fear on her face only made Andy smile even more.

Andy got up from the couch tossing the test at Sharon as he retreated. From the corner of his eye he could see her pick it up. Her face instantly froze and her mouth hung slightly agape. He got as far as the doorway when her heard her gasp from shock.

"Guess you can all me your baby daddy afterall," Andy giggled as he rounded the corner out of Sharon's sight


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you all for the reviews! I'm titillated that y'all are enjoying this story. I plan on this fic having quite a few more chapters but its up to the reviews. So y'all let me know what you think, should I continue or wrap it up fairly quick. The choice is yours. As always please read, review and share with others.**

Sharon sat on the couch in a daze staring at the positive pregnancy test in her hand. So many emotions racked her body from the curveball life just hurled at her and Andy. Her hand instinctively gravitated over the barely noticeable arch of her belly. She refused to accept this unforeseen occurrence; it had to be a fluke. Maybe the test was wrong or outdated. It could also just be menopause symptoms masked as pregnancy. She unconsciously rubbed her hand up and down her abdomen while she contemplated the pros and cons of her predicament.

_A baby, how was this possible and why of all times did it have to happen now? We were just getting in the rhythm of being together now everything was going to change. I have two grown children and have no desire to rear another child. I should be thinking about retirement not changing diapers and 2am feedings. But on the other hand I love Andy with all my heart and this child is something we created out of that love we share! _Sharon stood and paced the room as she thought aloud; scolding herself for being so pessimistic and selfish. She gazed down at her once taut tummy and pictured the future.

The tears she had been holding back flowed freely down her cheeks. They weren't tears of sadness but of joy and exultation. This baby was a product of something beautiful between her and the man she wanted to spend the rest of her life with. This wasn't a negative, instead a positive that could give her the happiness she has been searching for. She sprinted out of the room to find Andy and gather his feelings on this sticky situation they had gotten themselves in.

After a quick search of the condo it didn't take long for Sharon to locate her so called "Baby Daddy." She strolled into the master bedroom and found Andy laying on the bed staring at the ceiling with a goofy grin on his face once again. She could hear him humming a soft lullaby to himself causing her heart to melt. As quietly as possible. she ambled over to the bed and took residence in the empty spot beside him. He instantly reached out, pulled her body flush to his and kissed her gently on the forehead.

"Honey are you alright? I know this is a massive shock but I have to admit I'm immensely happy right now. Just the thought of us bringing a child into the world makes me giddy" Andy tucked a strand of stray hair behind her ear and kissed her once again. Her silence only worried him more.

Without uttering a single word, she took his hand and laid it atop her stomach. The biggest smile he had ever seen was evident on her face. The words to express her feeling were jumbled in the back of her throat but she wanted him to feel the love she had for their child growing inside her. Tears stung in the corner of her eyes making them sparkle a more vibrant green. She watched how soft and gentle Andy's touches were on her stomach. His finger traced the pattern of a heart over the small bump all the while he resumed humming the sweet lullaby. The look of pure ecstasy on his face only deepened the love she felt for him. She was inexplicably happy and never wanted this moment to end. Finally, the lump in her throat dissipated and she laid her hand over his giving it a gentle squeeze.

"Andy we are going to have a baby and I for one cant think of anything I want more in life than to be the mother of your child!" Sharon's voiced cracked with every utterance she proclaimed. Letting that statement out felt like a weight had been lifted off her chest and she drifted to sleep in Andy's embrace.

**Ok, sorry this is short but I'm at Dragon Con this weekend and this is all I will probably have time to do. This chapter was serious but be warned it gets funnier in the next so please stick around. **


	4. Rusty's Revelation

"Rusty, come on its time to get up! Lets go." Sharon yelled for the third time at the lump groaning in the bed.

Rusty I said get up 5 minutes ago, come on, lets move!" Not seeing any progress from the young boy she took matters into her own hands and opened the curtains. Rays of bright sunlight shone into the room landing directly on Rusty's face.

"What the Hell? Its not even 6 o'clock yet, I still have half an hour. What is the big rush?" Rusty spat in Sharon direction, rolled back over in the bed and covered his head once again. Seeing that her tactic hadn't worked Sharon reached forward and in a single fluid motion pulled the cover off the bed and tossed it into the floor.

"Rusty I have to be at a crime scene so we need to go!" She pleaded to the stubborn teen. Seeing that he was actually awake Sharon left the room to go gather her things while get got dressed.

"Fine!" He bellowed to the closed door, got up and slowly started looking for his school uniform.

Sharon sat outside in the car waiting for Rusty to immerge. While she waited she let her mind once again contemplate the future. Was she really capable of handling a baby and an unruly teenager? How would Rusty react to the news? At least Andy would be around to referee in case all hell broke loose. She giggled at the thought of Andy chasing a toddler around their condo. Her hand instinctively came to rest on the small swell of her abdomen, rubbing it soothingly. A huge smile broke out across her face. She was outrageously happy and couldn't wait share this joy with her friends and family.

"Why are you sitting here smiling like an idiot?" Rusty huffed as he ducked inside the car, buckled his seatbelt and effectively broke Sharon's pleasant fantasies.

The drive to the crime scene was way more eventful than either had hoped. Not long after turning onto the freeway Sharon's nausea started to make itself known. Each bump and groove of the road shook the contents of her stomach causing it to slowly move its way up. She gripped the wheel as hard as possible hoping to still the movements of her body and in turn settle her stomach. Her once rosy cheeks where now gaunt and a terrible shade of green. She retched as the bile bubbled higher and higher. Her hand quickly came up to cover her mouth as she violently gagged once more. It was taking all within her to be able to focus on the road ahead. After a futile attempt to stop the inevitable Sharon pulled the car over to the side of the road and jumped out.

Rusty had been intently surveying Sharon the entire car ride. He quickly noticed something was wrong. Her face had completely lost all its color and her hands were visibly shaking. He observed that she was unconsciously rubbing her stomach and softly groaning. Though he would never admit it, he was worried about her well being. Before he could voice any concerns she pulled onto the shoulder and bolted from the car.

Rusty sat there is a state of shock before he senses over took him and he got out of the car. It didn't take long for him the find Sharon as the sounds of her vomiting permeated through the air. Throwing his backpack from his shoulders he came up beside her and pulled her hair away from her face. He had no clue what to do in this situation. Letting his instincts take hold he placed his hands on her back a rubbed up and down. He could feel her body start to relax as the vomiting subsided.

"Sharon are you okay?" Rusty asked with fear lacing his voice. His hands still rested on her back and he was afraid to make a move.

"Yes, I'm much better now." She slowly stood up and flashed him a smile. She could see he was scared and worried about her. Without so much as a thought she pulled him into a big hug and pulled him close.

"Thank you for checking on me." She quietly spoke to the top of his head before releasing her embrace.

"Now we better get going before my squad sends out an APB on me." she smiled warmly at him and ruffled his hair a little. The grin she got from him melted her heart and caused her in turn to giggle. They both turned and made their way back to the car and pulled back out onto the freeway. The silence of the ride was quickly broken by Rusty's keen observations.

"So you have intense nausea, you have been ridiculously tired and not to be mean but you have put on quite a bit of weight?" Rusty stated and questioned at the same time. The only response he received was a barely audible hum from Sharon. Taking that as a green light he continued.

"Ya know, if I didn't know any better I would say you are knocked up." Rusty closed his eyes and snorted with laughter. When he opened his eyes he quickly realized Sharon change in demeanor. She once again tightly gripped the steering wheel but this time she had a guilty look on her face. The wheels started turning in Rusty's head causing a huge smirk to form on his face.

"OH MY GOD, You're pregnant?!" Rusty shrieked and laughed at the same time. His whole body convulsed more when he saw the look on Sharon's face only fueling his laughter.

"So let me get this straight. Little Miss Play By The Rules is knocked up by her live in boyfriend? Haha, aren't you Catholic, doesn't that mean a one way trip to purgatory? Wait does this mean I'm gonna have a little adopted brother or sister?" Rusty uncharacteristically giggled and turned his whole body toward Sharon. For the first time he noticed the glow gracing her features and how she looked truly happy. A mischievous and intrigued looked danced across his face. He leaned forward and placed his head down by Sharon abdomen and put his hand on the small bump.

"Hey little sis or bro its me your big brother here. I can't wait for you to get here and teach you all the tricks of my trade. We are gonna be some team." Rusty leaned back into his seat and eyed Sharon. The smile had grown bigger and he could've sworn he saw a tear in the corner of her eye.

"Sharon, I know it seems like I'm ungrateful and just a regular hard headed kid. I'm eternally thankfully for you taking me in and I hope I can be a part of your growing family." Rusty confessed then turned his attention to the passenger window. He watched the cars speeding past them and dreamed about the future. He was broken from his thoughts when Sharon once again pulled off the road and placed her hand on his shoulder. He turned back and was met with a warm radiant smile from her.

"Rusty you are and always will be a part of my family. I love you like my own and look forward to watching you mature as an individual. I want all of us to be a family and for this to work." Sharon sincerely spoke from her heart.

"So guess this means I can call you mom, ya know so we don't confuse the baby when it gets here? Well that's if that's ok with you, its not like I have anyone else to take the role." Rusty dropped his head at the thoughts of his deadbeat mother and hoped Sharon was up to the job.

"Rusty, I would be thrilled to be your mother and I promise to always love and take care of you. We will have our ups and downs but don't ever forget im here and you are stuck with me for life buster." She leaned forward and kissed the top of his head. Feeling like a weight had been lifted she started the car and headed once again toward the crime scene.


	5. Firing Squad

A couple of weeks had passed since Sharon got confirmation of her pregnancy. Though she and Andy were elated the daunting task of informing her squad tortured her. She wasn't well liked or yet accepted into the Major Crimes division. To them she was still the IA person; a constant thorn in their sides. They would never accept her and Andy as a couple. After putting it off for as long as possible they decided today was the day to share their little secret.

Sharon sat in her office trying unsuccessfully to concentrate on the mound of paperwork that littered her desk. Her thoughts were traveling in a million different directions. Finally giving up on the documents she leaned back in her chair and glanced out into the murder room. Today was not going to be a good day and she knew that. Not only had her morning sickness began to rear its ugly head again but her entire squad seemed to be in a funk. Not a single smile could be found in the room. Even Andy seemed sense the thick cloud of tension in the room. It was like they knew something intense was going to go down today. She couldn't take it anymore it was now or never.

Walking out of her office she stopped at Andy's desk and whispered in his ear. She leaned all her weight on his body and grasped his hand under the desk out of the view of the others. He could see the look of fear in her eyes and her body was visibly shaking. Giving her hand an encouraging squeeze he released her hand and let out a sigh. She turned away and walked to the front of the murder room with Andy hot on her heels. The walk seemed to take an inexplicable amount of time before both her and her "Baby Daddy" reached their destination. The looks they received from the team made Sharon feel like she was in front of a firing squad. The silence in the room was as awkward as a yellow elephant riding a tricycle.

"Ok there is a topic of uttermost importance that I need to discuss with you all," Sharon stated in a presidential fashion. She tried her best to give them the typical Raydor glare but a big smile couldn't help but grace her features. Her eyes combed the room waiting for a response or witty comment to come from one of them. She wasn't even sure they were listening to her but she pressed forward.

" I, well we have something to share with you all," uncertainty laced her voice causing a giant lump to form in the back of her throat. She literally felt like her chest was in a vice grip and her stomach was churning something fierce. The color drained from her face as the nausea increased ten fold. She looked over to Andy for assistance but found him staring blankly at the back of the room. After 10 minutes Provenza was fed up and irritated that the Captain had interrupted the nap he was taking.

"Ok this is ridiculous what could possibly be so important that you must pester us with it. I'm trying to get some work done so Captain whatever it is it can wait!" Provenza snapped at a pale faced Sharon.

"Actually Louie no it cant! Just shut up and let Sharon finish what she was going to say" Andy finally snapped out of his trance like state and glared at his old friend. Provenza was flabbergasted looking back and forth between Sharon and Andy. Why was Andy all of a sudden on amicable terms with the Captain? Provenza snarled but turned his attention back to Raydor.

For the first time he noticed how drastic her appearance had changed in the recent weeks. Her face was a sickening color; a mixture of alabaster and green. The normally immaculate suits she wore seemed strained against her body frame. He had noticed a while back that she was putting on weight but in weird areas. Though he would never admit to looking at it, her ample bosom had gotten fuller. He even noticed her hips had widened causing her skirts to ride up further along long her lean legs. These changes would be greatly welcomed if she was also thickening in the middle also. She had really let herself go. He chuckled to himself before his thoughts were interrupted by Raydor clearing her throat.

" I really don't know how to say this so I'm just going to come out with it," Sharon tried to swallow back another violent urge to vomit but to no avail. She put her hands in her pockets so she could nonchalantly rub her stomach hoping it would help lessen the nausea. Her body jerked forward and her hands flew up to cover the projectile she could feel making its way up her throat. She did a quick survey of the room searching for anything to relieve herself in. To her dismay the only trash can available sat in the inside corner of Provenza's desk. Without thinking she leaned her body over the sitting man and threw up in the can.

Sharon had hoped throwing up would make her feel at least somewhat better but unfortunately that wasn't the case. Her body shook uncontrollable, her hands were clammy and sweat was forming on her brow. She was afraid that if she moved, her legs would give out on her. She raised slightly from her leaning position until to be brought down again by another wave of nausea. This time she could feel Andy holding back her hair and rubbing her back in small circles. After another intense session she collapsed onto the closest warm body available, closed her eyes and sat there panting from exhortation.

"Captain, I hate to break up this interesting display but would you mind getting the crap off me!" Provenza shouted to a shocked Raydor. Her eyes shot open and she realized for the first time that she has collapsed right in Provenza's lap. A look of terror graced her features and she quickly moved to pluck herself from the awkward seating arrangements. The hasty move sent another flash of nausea through her already tired body. She lunged forward again, this time full laying across Provenza's lap as leverage.

Andy stood back and watched Sharon lose the meager contents of her stomach once again. He felt so helpless like he should be able to comfort her but knew he couldn't in front of the entire squad. He locked eyes with Louie and noticed a mischievous gleam on his face. Andy was shell-shocked and hoped he was misreading what his buddy was contemplating doing. Without even a warning Provenza stood from his seat, knocking Sharon off his lap onto the floor. He nonchalantly walked away, moved to lean on the edge of Tao's desk before turning back and glaring at Andy. What he saw completely shocked him.

Andy's gaze was shooting daggers in Provenza's direction before he crouched down and help Raydor into a sitting position. Andy's movements where gentle and loving. He pushed the stray hair out of her face and rubbed her back in small circles once again. He leaned forward and seemed to be assessing her appearance before he asked if she was okay. After receiving an encouraging nod from her, he lifted her up in one fell swoop and deposited her in Provenza's now empty chair. Making sure Sharon was as comfortable as possible he once again turned his attention back to his old friend. Andy was furious and it was evident to everyone in the room. He cleared the space between him and Louie in one giant step and pulled the man close via his shirt collar.

"Why did you do that? She pregnant you ASSHOLE and you better hope she and our baby are alright or I swear I will never forgive you!" Andy yelled to Provenza's shocked face. His loud proclamation was met with a chorus of stunned gasps from the other occupants of the room. Andy stood back, just realizing what he said and looked around the room. He was just about to give them all a piece of his mind but was snapped back to reality by Sharon screaming his name with pain lacing her voice.

"Andy!"


	6. Unknown

**So sorry it took me so long for an update! Thanks for all who stuck around. Yes this is a short chapter but expect another in a couple days! As always please review and share with others.**

Andy quickly whipped around and turned his full attention to Sharon. He literally ran toward her at full speed almost jumping a desk and Sykes in the process. When he reached the chair he quickly assessed her appearance. Sharon's eyes were tightly shut and tears were visible in the corners. One hand was firmly pressed against the tiny curve of her stomach, while the other had the armrest of the chair in a death grip. She let out a barely audible moan and shifted her position in the now uncomfortable chair.

"Sharon, honey talk to me, you're are scaring me," Andy pleaded to his eerily silent partner. He cupped her face in his hand and brushed her tiny tears away. She wasn't responding to his touches and Andy was at a loss of what to do. A combination of fear and adrenaline could be felt in the room. Another small moaned escaped her lips before she slumped forward in the chair gripping the armrest even tighter in the process; her knuckles turning white from the strain. Petite beads of sweat congregated along her hairline and the small iota of color left on her face drained away.

The entire squad gathered around them and stood back apprehensively watching the display. Time seemed to stop as they waited for their Captain to respond. Though they would never admit it they cared deeply for her and her well being. Her transfer to the department had been a blessing in disguise for everyone involved. The past couple of months, though hard, had actually brought them all closer together. The amount of cases closed had reached an all time high and the squad had received numerous praises from the Chief. The Captain had helped them so much but now they stood helpless watching her suffer.

Provenza stood at the very back of the crowd trying to piece together his thoughts. How had he not realized Andy, his best friend, was in love with their boss? Had he become so bitter and single-minded that his skill of keen observation had faltered? Even worse how had he not caught on of the Captain's pregnancy sooner? So many questions he needed answered but at the moment the only thing he could do was beat himself up for what he had just done. He prayed that his hasty actions hadn't harmed her or the baby.

"Sharon, please tell me whats wrong!" Andy yelled again; the volume of his voice rose with every word. He brought his free hand up, grabbed her wrist and gave a gentle squeeze hoping it would get her attention. Not seeing any change, he pulled her toward him a brought her head to his shoulder. He could feel her relax under his embrace and release a cleansing breathe. After what seemed like an eternity Sharon finally responded and pulled back from Andy.

"Honey, I'm fine." Sharon finally replies with a weariness in her voice. The pain radiating throughout her abdomen made it hard to breathe let alone form a coherent response. For a minute she contemplated telling Andy the truth of how much pain she was in but quickly decided against it. She applied a little more pressure on her belly praying her discomfort would dissipate soon.

"Just got the wind knocked out of me that's all," Sharon lied through clenched teeth. Her only savior would be to make a hasty retreat to her office or any secluded location. She needed to pull herself together and would rather not show her weakness to the entire squad. The thought of just bolting away entered her mind but was quickly dismissed. The last thing she needed was Andy to know of her distress. As graceful as possible she rose from the chair and straightened her now disheveled suit. This minute movement caused a sharp pain to rack her body. Her vision doubled and she grabbed her stomach letting out a loud yelp in the process.

Before she could wrap her mind around what had happened Andy was by her side gently guiding her back into the chair. Her whole body convulsed as the pain intensified three fold. The room was spinning and she could feel her consciousness leaving her. She could feel the coolness of Andy's hand pressed against her stomach and hear him screaming her name. the sounds of his voice grew more and more distant until she was overtaken by darkness and all was quiet.


	7. Chapter 7

**First I want to say thank you for all the reviews and interest in this story. I'm glad everyone is enjoying this plot and hope this chapter lives up to its standards. As always please leave me your feedback, share with others and enjoy. **

A slow, rhythmic beeping gradually awoke Sharon from the darkness that had overtaken her. Her mind was a haze of confusion and her body felt like a useless pile of bricks, heavy and motionless. Even the slightest movement proved to be too much for her in this state. Her eyes refused to open and her limbs, just as stubborn, wouldn't move. Panic began to set in and she could hear the beeping increase in speed and volume.

"Sharon," a familiar, deep voice calmly called her name. She could feel warmth as Andy grasped her hand and gave a gentle squeeze. The warmth of his hand seemed to radiate throughout her entire arm leaving a comforting, tingly feeling.

" Come on honey, wake up," the voice sounded closer and clearer this time. His voice was shaky and exhaustion evident. Her facial muscles twitched when Andy leaned in a gave her a gentle kiss on the forehead; his hand coming to rest on the tiny bump that housed their child. Once again a warm feeling flushed over her and seem to lift the fogginess of her mind. With each passing moment her grip on reality got stronger until the fog was completely lifted. She could hear a chair being scooted across the floor and a gentle sigh when Andy took a seat.

Finally after what seemed like and eternity her eyes snapped open. She quickly surveyed the surroundings and realized it was a hospital room. Numerous tubes ran from her arms and she was now wearing a hideous purple hospital gown. Andy sat in a chair beside her bed soundly asleep, snoring softly. His face was scruffy and in dire need of a good shave. She could tell he had been there for a while.

The fogginess of her mind was gone but she was still very confused as to what was going. The last thing she could remember was Andy screaming her name and blinding pain radiating through her body. The wheels turned faster and faster and the events of the previous day gradually seeped back. She remembered the ill fated announcement of her pregnancy and losing her lunch in Provenza's lap. The play by play reeled in her head until she recalled hitting the cold cement floor of the murder room.

Slow and with much determination Sharon shifted her position in the uncomfortable bed and was met by a sharp burning sensation from her midsection. She gasped loudly, quickly pressing her hands against her now rigid abdomen. The pain intensified as she shifted again in the bed causing a deep guttural moan to escape. Apparently moving wasn't the best course of action at this point.

Her distress did not go unnoticed by Andy whom was quickly by her side. He could tell she was in pain but was afraid to touch her for fear of making it worse. Gently he brushed a stray hair from her forehead; subconsciously noting the beads of sweat forming along her hairline. She was whimpering quietly and her hands soothingly rubbing her bump. After numerous tense moments the pain subsided. She apprehensively readjusted her position once again and this time without pain.

After shuffling and finally finding a comfortable position she turned her attention to her worried husband. The look on his face clearly displayed how distressed he was over her current predicament. He awkwardly reached his hand out to her but pulled it back at the last moment. Sharon watched his movements taking in how much he looked like a scared little child. Finally realizing that he was to afraid to touch her she decided to take the initiative and pull him close to her. She wrapped her arms around his broad frame and breathed in his cologne. She broke their embrace and gazed into his chocolate brown eyes.

"Honey I'm fine," She whispered in his ear before reclining back on the bed. Her gaze fell once again on Andy with a questioning glance. She looked scared and it was obvious that she was still experiencing some discomfort. He could tell she was internally fighting with herself.

"So tell me what's going on? Is the baby ok? Her voice was barely more than a whisper. Small tears began to form in her eyes as she recalled the pain that had ripped through her when she tried to move. Her mind was a whirlwind of negative thoughts. The pain must have been a sign of something serious, right? Her hands once again came to rest on her slightly distended belly and began to lovingly stroke it.

"Shar, everything is fine. Baby Flynn's heartbeat is strong and is happily wriggling away in there. The doctor said you were suffering from dehydration and elevated blood pressure. The pain you felt was cramping from the lack of substantial fluids in your body. Then when you fell it looks as if you pulled a couple of your abdominal muscles. The doc assured that you and the baby will be ok. You are going to have some discomfort while your muscles mend but with adequate rest you will be back in peak health in no time." Andy leaned in a kissed her softly on the forehead. Her emerald eyes lit up and a huge smile formed on her lips. Before Andy could utter another word she pulled him close again and hugged him as tightly as possible.

Their display of affection was interrupted by a persistent knock on the door. Sharon craned her neck and glanced toward the semi ajar door. He heart swelled a little when she saw her entire squad in the doorway holding various brightly colored gifts and balloons. She broke her embrace with Andy and ushered them in with a tilt of her head. Andy pulled away and greeted his friends. Sharon watched apprehensively scared of what was to come. It had been no secret that she was not respected or well liked by Major Crimes. She wasn't sure that she had the strength to fight with them anymore. Still in deep thought, she didn't realize Provenza standing at her bedside with a goofy smile on his face.

"Captain, this is for you." Provenza leaned over and tied the string of a balloon to her IV pole before walking away giggling. He took a seat in a chair in the corner of the room and motioned for her to look at his gift.

Sharon was too shocked to even reply. Did he of all people just smile at her and bought her a gift. Oh no was is laced with poison or maybe strapped with explosives. Her eyes widened as the brain quickly formed the worse case scenarios causing her heart to skip a beat. She sat stiffed in the bed staring at the man with a look of confusion.

"Captain, chill out its not a bomb or something just look at the damn balloon," the old man could barely contain his laughter. It wasn't often he saw the Captain so flustered.

Slowly Sharon turned until the balloon was in her direct sight. The moment she read the front of the balloon the fear she had dissipated and she knew everything was going to be alright. She could feel a laugh working its way up from deep within. The high pitched laugh that finally escaped her mouth caused everyone in the room to stop and turn. They all stared at her like she had grown an extra head or something before they too looked at the cause of her giggles.

Scribbled across the balloon in bright multi colored letters "Congrats on Finally Getting Some Action!"

**Ok guys I hope you liked this chapter. There are more chapters to come and would love your input on where you want the story to go **


End file.
